


Leaving

by Kalloway



Category: Star Ocean: Till the End of Time
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: The ongoing adventures of two guys wandering... Something catches Albel's eye; Fate doesn't figure it out right away.
Relationships: Fayt Leingod/Albel Nox
Kudos: 6
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> July 8, 2013. "August 16th, 2010's dog_daies - 'I'll leave when I want to.'"

"Hey, we can afford an inn tonight," Fate noted as he fussed with his Guild Communicator. "Royalties came in and..."

"We are nowhere near anywhere Guild affiliated," Albel interrupted. He was gazing out over the business district of the small town they'd stumbled into. It had a nice cafe, so their immediate needs were quickly taken care of. Lunch had been a true priority.

"How do you know?" Fate questioned, frowning. They'd still probably be able to afford an inn; they'd just have to sell an item or two from Fate's pack to be able to do it.

"While you were flirting with every flower girl you came across, I took a moment to collect useful information," Albel replied.

Fate waited for any number of insulting epithets, but none came.

"Are you jealous?" he finally asked. Because, yes, he'd flirted a bit but he'd also learned a bit about the town. And it wasn't as if he and Albel were in an exclusive relationship just because they were traveling together and had gotten close... Exceptionally physically close... Well, only a couple of times. Unless that did mean...

"I'd feel sorry for any one of them who gave a maggot like you a second look," Albel replied. There was a tight little smile on his face.

Fate chuckled. That was the reaction he wanted, after all.

"I'm going to stake out an inn and figure out what we need to do--"

"Fine."

"You coming with me?" Fate questioned. Albel had finished eating too and seemed to be watching the townsfolk with uncommon interest.

Fate frowned.

"Not yet. You handle the legwork," Albel replied. "I'll leave when I want to."

Fate didn't reply as he stood. He made sure their bill was paid and headed out into the town.

Only then did Fate realize what Albel had likely noticed - there were multiple small groups of people throughout the town who had their hair in the same distinct style that Albel wore.

Fate sighed. Someday, Albel would finish opening up to him.

He turned and asked a cute flower-girl to point him to an affordable inn.


End file.
